Just Add a Little Fate to the Mix
by miss.secret.haven
Summary: A bad day? Anyone can have a bad day. Malfoy doesn't have bad days... right? REVIEW


Summary: A bad day? Anyone can have a bad day. Malfoy doesn't have bad days... right?

Author's Note: Alright, so this is just something I finished, I started it a week ago and finished it today, I'm not sure if I like it or not, but here it is! I hpe you guys enjoy it, please review when your done!**

* * *

**

Just Add a Little Fate to the Mix

Darkness indulged him, and he would have witness to this if he had not been completely unconscious at this point. How lovely. He would definitely be in horrible pain when he awoke… most likely due to the head trauma he had suffered whilst being hit with curses, landing on the floor, but not before he smacked his head against the stone wall. Today was obviously not his day. And he probably should have known it beforehand too, the signs were there, it wasn't like it was hiding from him, lurking beneath the shadows of park benches or something. No, they were bouncing around, yelling and screaming, pointing at him and throwing things roughly. He should have known not to test his luck today, but he did, and so he should have known his fate.

Earlier that morning,

_The sounds of a crash awoke him with a start, he sat up straight almost instantly, and it wasn't abnormal to be startled by loud crashing noises early- well, no not so early, in the morning… considering he just realized he had slept in. Shit. Stupid sun hadn't woken him up as usual. No, of course not, it was dark outside, the weather was disastrously dreary, clouds covered the blackened sky, and not a ray of sunshine could be seen. How absolutely perfect._

_He dashed to ready himself for classes, he would be in serious trouble with his professors if he were late…and to his great unhappiness, Transfiguration was first… he was not even close to being a favorite student in that class, let alone even liked. But of course he wouldn't be, Professor McGonagall led that class, and as much as he hated to admit it, he wasn't such a swell guy when it came to the Gryffindors… and yes, she was Head of house. How pleasant._

_He scrambled about to retrieve his books for his classes and could not for the life of him find his Charms textbook. What a fantastic day this was becoming, and it was still morning._

_He eventually gave up his search for his Charms book and head out for Transfiguration, because he had also missed breakfast he was going straight there without even a slight bite to eat._

_He stumbled into the classroom with a disheveled appearance, his hair a mess, clothes wrinkled and not at all in the manor he was accustomed to looking._

"_Your late," McGonagall shrilled. "Take a seat! Come talk to me after class and we will discuss your detention," she stated._

_He let out a groan before slumping down in his seat, dropping his book bag roughly on the floor. He pulled out his Transfiguration textbook and opened it; he set his elbow on the side of his desk and set his chin in his hand, willing himself not to drift back into sleep._

_But low and behold, after near minutes had passed he drifted away, snoring. "Mr. Malfoy!" McGonagall nearly shrieked, he jumped out of dreaming, sitting up straight and wiping the slight drool from the corner of his lip. "If I am boring you THAT much, perhaps you should go sit in the corridor and fail today's assignment?"_

_He shook his head, "sorry, I just drifted off…" he apologized._

_Her face softened slightly, "fine, but if it happens again, don't be surprised when you're sitting in the corridor failing this assignment," she warned._

_He nodded in understanding, and she went back to the lesson, showing them the proper way to transform a textbook into a pigeon and back again._

_The class finished without him falling back into slumber thankfully, but he still had a detention to work out. How wonderful._

_As the other students shuffled out of the classroom he stayed behind, waiting for the last of them to leave so McGonagall could speak to him. Hopefully he wouldn't get a detention that would have him begging for a Dementors kiss._

_The last student filed out and he stepped up to the Professor's desk, his hands shoved into the pockets of his cloak. She turned to face him, her features etched with a fierce look, "Mr. Malfoy, now to deal with the matter of your detention, you will be serving it with Professor Snape at eight tonight in the dungeons," he half smiled before hiding his relief. Noticing his relief she added, "you would be serving your detention with me tonight, but I have a meeting," she paused, "and don't think, just because Professor Snape is your Head of house, he will not take lightly on your punishment," she finished._

_But how untrue she was, and if she knew, perhaps she would postpone his detention for another night where she herself could oversee it. But thankfully she didn't, and he would get a break, Professor Snape favored him most certainly, and he wouldn't have such and awful time tonight._

"_You may be dismissed Mr. Malfoy, try not to be late for any of your other classes today," she warned._

_He nodded, "yes Professor McGonagall." He turned on his heel quickly and grabbed his book bag before leaving the room in haste._

_His day, which he thought could get no worse, was simply starting out. And yes, it could get worse, but he didn't know that just yet. How could he? He was always assumed that his days would be faultless and perfect, nothing could harm him… He was a Malfoy, he was absolutely perfect and everyone wanted to be him, or wanted to be with him. Or maybe that's just what he thought. Who knows? Maybe his whole life lied to him, just for this very moment, so he wouldn't suspect things._

_He barely made it to Charms, his next class, but thankfully he did, and he didn't have too many problems either. And to his despise, he found his textbook at the bottom of his bag. Fabulous. The class went by with him exploding the top hat they were supposed to make dance with a cane (he only did it once!)._

_He thought his day was starting to get better when he made it to lunch without something else happening… and he had actually made it to lunch! He sat with his fellow Slytherin's and began feasting on his first meal of the day._

_But of course, this isn't a story about Malfoy's lovely life now is it? So you could guess that something else would happen, and you would be right._

_He ate, and ate, and ate. He filled himself fully, eating until he was no longer famished. And then some. After finishing, he sat back satisfied and slightly bloated, his hands behind his head, a smirk plastered on his face._

_He relaxed for a few minutes before standing up; he needed to go exchange his morning's textbooks for the afternoon's. He reached his dorm room and quickly made the exchange, Transfiguration and Charms for Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and History of Magic._

_After dumping the new books into his bag he tossed it onto his shoulder, ready to start his next class, D.A.D.A. and with his luck today, he felt his stomach begin to cramp. Maybe he had eaten a little too much… oops. He may not have seen it coming, but you did, didn't you?_

_He groaned in annoyance and pain before he toughed it out and went down to his next class._

_D.A.D.A. was extremely long today, or perhaps it was just him. He sat through it, listening to the lesson, and that was ok, his stomach didn't hurt too much while sitting. But of course, after the lesson was explained and taught, they were to catch and imprison baby Clabbert's, they were fast little buggers that jumped and climbed, clinging to objects out of reach, (they looked like a monkey crossed with a frog, and from experience, it would be likely that they actually were). Now they weren't really dangerous, just annoying and hard to catch. Which, guessing from the lesson on patience and deliberation; that was the point, how that actually helped them in the long run, he would never know… he just knew he had to catch one of these creatures soon, otherwise he'd go nuts and obliterate them all._

_Thankfully for the Clabbert's, he did catch one. But it had taken a long time before he used a freezing spell on one, stopping it midair. He was pleased with himself when he finally caught it, but he was still all cramped from lunch so his face was as foul as before._

_Potions went by quickly, having no trouble mastering the potion they were working on, the Babbling Beverage. It was an amusing potion and he had gotten a fair score on his, but what amused him even more was everyone's babbling after consuming the potion. Everyone had some interesting things to say… or not. He couldn't really even understand what everyone was babbling, it was all nonsense. How lovely, he would escape Potion's with a migraine._

_History of Magic was last, and he was sure to enjoy it… sarcastically speaking of course. It was dull and boring; he nearly fell asleep on many occasions. And when Professor Binns asked him a question he did not hear he simply shrugged. That did not look good on his record, but that wasn't really all that important to him at the moment._

_He sluggishly walked out of class when it finally ended, not having taken any notes, or even paid attention. He skipped dinner and slept until he was to serve detention._

_He reached the dungeons just before eight; they were very close to the Slytherin's room so it didn't take long to get there._

_Sitting in a desk, he waited for Professor Snape to enter. When the door opened he was surprised to see not Professor Snape, but Hermione Granger. He laughed inwardly and perhaps a little outwardly as well. Perhaps his day could get better, a lot better in fact._

_She ignored him blatantly and sat at a desk near the back of the room, obviously annoyed. He turned in his seat to look at her, "OI! Granger! What are you doing in detention? Did Gryffindor Princess do something naughty?" he teased, pointing and shaking his finger in her direction._

_She glared at him fiercely, "none of your business Malfoy!" she said sharply, her voice showing hatred as she said his name._

"_Awe, now that's no way to speak to a fellow student," he prodded._

"_It is when the student is a no-good-selfish-arrogant-lame-excuse-for-a-human-being,  
she pointed out angrily._

_Before Malfoy could retort Professor Snape stepped in, "now that's not very nice to say Miss Granger, I thought you were a strong believer in inner-school-unity?" he smirked, "ten points for Gryffindor, you should know better than that."_

_Her mouth gaped but she said nothing. "Good to know that you know when to stay silent Miss Granger," he pointed out, sneering. "Now, for detention, you Mr. Malfoy will dust off the potions book over there and put them in order," he said, pointing to a small shelf of books, " and you Miss Granger will sort through the potions closet, put everything away nicely, make in neat, and while your at it, you can dust it also," he told her, pointing the closet, filled with assortments of ingredients._

_She glowered; he was being unfair to give her such a large task while giving his pet Malfoy such a simple one. She nodded._

"_And no magic," he noted to the two. "I'll be back in an hour or so, you should be done by then but if your not, you will stay until you are," he finished before swooping out of the classroom._

_She groaned, muttering to herself, "how lovely, I'll be here for hours while he'll be done by the time Snape gets back."_

"_Yes Granger? Have something to say?" he asked, hearing what she had said._

_She glared at him, "no! Now go bother someone else!"_

"_Temper! Temper!" he snickered._

"_Oh sod off!" she barked before entering the closet and slamming the door behind her. He could hear a crash from things falling at the slam of the door and he laughed, he could annoy her so easily._

_He walked over to the book shelf and with a wave of his wand he had dusted and sorted the books, not caring about the fact that Professor Snape had told them not use magic. Because really, who would know, or tell?_

_He sat back down into a desk and drummed his fingers upon it. He was bored now, perhaps it would have been better not to use magic…Oh well, couldn't change it now, or well he could, but he wouldn't. Perhaps he would go and bother Granger._

_A smile crept up on his face as a terribly awful idea overcame him, and he sat up before walking over to the closet. But instead of opening the door, he whispered a few words while holding up his wand, before walking away and sitting back down at his desk._

_A few minutes passed before he called out, "Granger!" he shouted, hearing a slight thud he knew she had fallen from the ladder inside._

"_WHAT?!" she screamed._

"_Come here for a second!" he shouted._

_He heard her groan before she started shaking the door knob frantically. "MALFOY!" she hollered, "It's locked! Let me out!"_

"_What do you mean it's locked?" he asked innocently._

"_You know very well what I mean, now let me out!" she demanded._

"_Now, now, be nice!" he taunted, "I'll be right there!"_

_But he stayed still, sitting in his desk! "Sorry! But I can't unlock it! You'll just have to wait until Professor Snape gets back!" he shouted._

"_Liar!" he could hear her banging on the door. But then she stopped and he smiled, but paled as he heard her yell, "ALOHAMORA!"_

_The door blasted open and she stood in the doorway, her face showing what she'd like to do to him right now. Murder._

"_I'm going to make you wish you hadn't done that Malfoy!" she shouted before raising her wand, "Expelliarmus!"_

_His wand darted from his hand as he was thrown back into the wall. Before he could blink spells were tossed his way, and he was tossed around the room, hexed, jinxed, and cursed._

_He wasn't sure what happened after that, he was thrown again, landing on the floor hitting his head hard on the wall and was unconscious._

Back to present,

Minutes later, or longer, he didn't know. He was being slapped, but apparently that wasn't enough and his head was doused with freezing water. "OI!" he shouted, and he sat up suddenly, pain coursing through his body.

"Well, I had to wake you up some how!" Hermione said.

He glared at her, "it was your fault in the first place!" he pointed out.

"Yes, well you shouldn't have locked me in the closet. I'm quite claustrophobic when it comes to being LOCKED in a confined space," she noted in a huff.

He would have shrugged, but it was too painful, instead he said, "and I was supposed to know that how?" he asked.

She wore a smirk, "well it's your own fault that you're a prat, why would I have wanted to share anything with you?"

He could not argue with that, he was never anything but a prat towards her, "you've always been a know-it-all, and that's just annoying, how could I be anything but a prat?"

She slapped him, "now is not that time for you to continue being a prat Malfoy!"

He groaned, "ughh," he wasn't enjoying his decision to annoy her anymore.

"Whatever Malfoy, just get up before Professor Snape gets back," she demanded.

"Why? I could just sell you out and tell him that you were trying to kill me."

"I haven't tried to kill you, not yet anyways, and it will stay that way if you get up and say nothing to Professor Snape," she threatened.

"A threat?" he gasped, "little-miss-perfect is threatening me?"

"Yes, and if you don't do as I say, it won't be a threat anymore," she warned, "and I'm not perfect," she added.

He smirked, "you, not perfect? Oh that's a laugh!"

"I'm not!" she defended.

"Oh really? What have you ever done that's not perfect?"

She glowered, "none of your business!" she retorted.

"HAH! You haven't done anything!" he grinned knowingly, "am I right?"

"Shut up!" she nearly screamed, "you know nothing about me!"

He laughed, "well apparently I do!"

"Do not!"

"Prove it!" he dared.

She huffed, not doing anything for a minute, "I knew you couldn't!" he said with a Malfoy smirk.

She raised her eyebrows before she smirked as well. "Prove it?" she repeated.

"Prove it," he nodded.

And so she did, she grabbed him roughly by the face and pressed her lips to his, giving his a fierce kiss.

She pulled away blushing furiously, dropping her hands from his face. He gasped in confusion and amazement.

A second passed before he grabbed her face in his hands and pulled her towards him, kissing her with just as much fierceness, perhaps more. He nearly immediately trailed his tongue across her lips and entrance was granted as she parted them, allowing him complete access to the caverns of her mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance, and they groaned and moaned into each other. His hands groping her every inch, while her hands pulled on the back of his hair. He slowly pushed her down into the stone floor, his body half atop of hers, one arm keeping him balanced above her, as not to crush her, while the other roamed her body, creeping underneath her shirt.

Just as he began to unbutton her shirt the door flung open, "what the hell do you think you two are doing?" Professor Snape bellowed.

They jumped away from each other, both panting and smoothing down their clothes and hair as they stood up. They began to stammer and stutter aimlessly.

"I don't even want to hear it! I'm ashamed!" he yelled, obviously saying the last part mostly to Malfoy, "just leave! Go to your dorms! I will deal with the both of you later!"

They scrambled to grab their bags before hurrying past their professor and exiting the room.

Perhaps his day hadn't turned out all bad.

**THE END

* * *

**

A/N: OK! finito! I hope you enjoyed it, if you did review! If you didn't, review! Tell me what you think of it:) 


End file.
